A fiber distribution frame can be used to support telecommunication components that are connected to other telecommunication components via telecommunication cables, such as patch cords. Slack in these cables can be taken up in cable management systems that are typically located adjacent the fiber distribution frames. The cable management systems protect the cables and keep them organized and out of the way. When multiple fiber distribution frames/racks are used, the cable management systems can be mounted between adjacent fiber distribution frames wherein interbay management panels and spacer boxes are utilized. One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/603,857 filed on Oct. 22, 2009 entitled Spacer Box and Interbay Cable Management Panel, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein. Since the fiber distribution frame can be used to support a wide variety of telecommunication components of varying dimensions, there is a need for improvements.